


Morning Class Convos

by tigercry



Series: Sun or Sea Second Years [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Conversation before class starts, Deal With It, F/F, Has an OC, NicoMaki and NozoEli talk about the second years, Quiet Umi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercry/pseuds/tigercry
Summary: A new drama between the second years with NicoMaki arguing on the side!Series isn't necessarily in order?Read the series summary first!
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori, end series goal Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, slight Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Sun or Sea Second Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Morning Class Convos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fan manga "Over Easy Rhapsody."

A pencil collided with the back of Hella’s head and Hella cursed beneath her breath before when she turned around.

Purple eyes stared back at Hella, as unimpressed and casually cocky as usual surrounded by red-velvet colored hair and lightly freckled skin. Maki Nishikino, composer of muse and one of the five people that knew the full details about the love triangle going on with the other three second years of muse. She had skipped a grade, testing out of her sophomore year and she was smart enough to test out of her junior year, but Nico, her childhood friend, had told her it would be weird having her in her class and to just ‘tough it out.’ So Maki being Maki, had simply gone with it.

She had her phone out, held lazily in one hand while her other was keeping her head propped up. She lightly twitched the phone and Hella’s went off.

_ Sea’s Aide Group Chat _

_ Tomato: How’s Umi Hella?  _

_ Tomato: Nico-chan said Kotori was pretty upset Saturday  _

Hella’s expression screamed, ‘I’ll get you back for that’ before she turned back around and pulled out her phone when it started buzzing from text messages. 

_ Skittles: Silent as ever, not that that’s a surprise.  _

_ Skittles: I think she’s just got a lot going on up in her head. _

_ Tomato: You mean the whole Honoka being attracted to Kotori and wanting advice? _

_ ChocolateLover: Wait what?  _

_ ChocolateLover: When did that happen? _

_ Tomato: This morning you idiot _

_ Tomato: Honoka pulled Umi aside and I overheard it. _

_ ChocolateLover: This is ridiculous _

_ Tomato: You’re preaching to the choir Eli. _

_ Skittles: Yeah no kidding. _

_ Skittles: who knows how much worse this is going to get, they really should talk to Honoka. _

_ ChocolateLover: Right _

_ ChocolateLover: Honoka doesn’t even know about Umi and Kotori. _

_ FutureSeer: Yes she does, just not the full details, Ellichi. _

_ NicoNi: Nice to see you’re not teasing us all here Tithead _

_ NicoNi: Kotori’s completely oblivious to this btw _

_ FutureSeer: She doing okay? _

_ NicoNi: Last weekend was a mess, let's just call it that.  _

_ Skittles: Well at least one of these days we’ll get our seagulls, right? _

_ NicoNi: Oh my god, Umi would kill you if she saw ‘seagulls’ _

Hella drew in a slow breath, mulling everything over in her head before something lit up in her head and she started typing again.

_ Skittles:Any chance we could find someone else for Honoka to be interested in? _

_ Tomato: We could try, but she says she’s in love with Kotori  _

_ ChocolateLover: Even Honoka wouldn’t just switch interests that fast. _

_ ChocolateLover: Besides, she grew up with Kotori _

_ ChocolateLover: She adores her just as much as Umi does. _

_ Tomato: Adores sure, but Umi doesn’t have some puppy love for Kotori _

_ Tomato: For fucks sake over half our music as muse is practically dedicated to Kotori! _

_ NicoNi: Yuck _

_ NicoNi: We need a new lyricist. _

_ Tomato: What, you have a new lyric-writer on speed dial or something Nico? _

_ ChocolateLover: Not now you two, we need to fix Umi’s love issue. _

_ FutureSeer: Well at least we know she’s getting plenty of action ;) _

_ NicoNi: Shut up _

_ Tomato: Nozomi _

Hella rolled her eyes with amusement and grinned. Figures Maki and Nico would be able to finish each other's sentences over text when they weren’t arguing anyway. Her eyes flickered over to where Umi was sitting. Where the archer was looking at her phone, a fond but slightly annoyed expression written in the facial cues beneath her mask of cool calm.

“Hey,” Hella got the archer’s attention and gave her a rather cheeky grin. “You look like you want to strangle your phone, everything okay over there?”

Umi shrugged her hoodie covered shoulders and like what she had been doing for months now, chose to text her instead of speak while inside the school’s grounds. Though Hella could guess another reason why Umi wasn’t in the mood to speak, even if she had suddenly gotten much much quieter over the past couple months. She had seen the signs in her dorm-mate when she arrived at the school that morning. 

Umi’s shirt being tucked in with a french tuck, her tie was only loosely tied, and her long hair was pulled up in a neat ponytail; were all signs that Kotori had most likely stayed Sunday night, last night, with the blue haired archer on their break at home. After all, Umi tended to only follow any sort of trendy fashion if Kotori had personal input on her outfit.

_ OceanofMusic: That’s because I am talking to two people and I do get the urge to strangle one of them while the other one is too kind for her own good. _

_ OceanofMusic: My childhood friends cause the most stress and also magically relieve the most stress in my life. _

It was pretty obvious that she was talking about Honoka and Kotori, the trio were still as inseparable as ever despite the chaos surrounding them.

Hella’s phone buzzed with the other chat’s messages and she switched chat threads.

_ NicoNi: Nobody’s going to tell you how much the seagulls get it on _

_ NicoNi: You weirdo. _

_ FutureSeer: Boohoo >-< _

_ ChocolateLover: Class is starting, get off your phones. _

_ NicoNi: Yes dad _

_ NicoNi: just take mom’s too. _

_ Tomato: Later Nico-chan, I’m hanging out with Umi at lunch. She just texted me that she had new lyrics. _

_ NicoNi: Better have that angsty duet we’re supposed to have finished this week done _

_ NicoNi: Lazy ass writer _

_ Tomato: Says the short  _ _choreographer_

_ ChocolateLover: phones. Away. now. _

_ Tomato: Whatever, I can pass my classes with my eyes closed. _

_ NicoNi: Show off _

_ ChocolateLover: NICO! _

_ NicoNi: not another word tomatohead. _


End file.
